


Well, Here Are Some OCs For Ya

by Your_Cass_is_Mine



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Well - Freeform, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Cass_is_Mine/pseuds/Your_Cass_is_Mine
Summary: Down here||||||





	Well, Here Are Some OCs For Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy  
> Don't steal, please.

  
**Name:** Natiri  
**Appearance:** Natiri is a fairly tall girl with fair skin dotted with freckles. A waterfall of long, dark red hair fell down her back... that is, until they hacked it off. Her face is delicate, with high cheekbones and a galaxy of freckles. Standing out from the rest of her face, are dark, mismatched eyes. The left eye of hers stares back at you with deep blue depths of mistrust. The right eye glares into your very soul, the vibrant colors a forest of green hues. Her build is lithe and slim, making her seem more inhuman than others.   
**Other Names:** Nattie, Nat, Tiri  
**Titles:** Slut, Bitch, Whore  
**Theme Song:** Watch- Billie Eilish, Twenty One Pilots- Fake You Out

### Personal Characteristics

###    
**Birth Date:** 20th October 4059  
**Birth Place: Delania (Made-up)**  
**Hometown:** Hellis (Made-up)  
  
**Primary Objective:** None as of now  
**Secondary Objectives:** None as of now  
  
**Desires:** To be truly free  
**Secrets:** She was abused sexually and physically by most of her foster parents.  
**Quirks:** Digs her nails into her wrist, chews on her bottom lip, rubs her eyebrows

### Mental Characteristics

  
**Known Languages:** English, Russian  
**Lures:** Eyes, blood, anything shiny  
**Savvies:** Natiri enjoys laying in the sun, and drawing.  
**Ineptities:** **How people manage to go without murdering those who they hate.**  
**Temperament:** Outgoing, fierce.  
**Hobbies:** Swimming, reading, Climbing

###  [Intellectual Characteristics](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theory_of_multiple_intelligences)

  
**Logical-Mathematical:** Logic, wit  
**Spatial:** Good at imagery  
**Linguistic:** Extremely skilled  
**Bodily-Kinesthetic:** Shaky at times, has nervous ticks.  
**Musical:** Very Melodic and can catch a note in like .2 seconds  
**Interpersonal:** Depends on who she is interacting with.  
**Intrapersonal:** Natiri is very confident, and doesn't let that confidence falter in front of people.  
**Naturalistic:** Well  
**Existential:** It's quite easy for her to grasp larger concepts.

### Philosophical Characteristics

  
**Morality:** She has pretty shitty morals. She thinks it's okay to lock herself up from the world.  
**Perception:** Manipulative

### Spiritual Characteristics

  
**Religion:** None  
**Superstitions:** None  
**Virtues:** Grace, Humility  
**Vices:** Tristitia

### Supernatural Characteristics

  
**Ability:** Shapeshift  
**Strengths:** Greater understanding of animals.  
**Weaknesses:** Hurt animals. She can't not help them, she has to.  
**Restrictions:** Trust

### Likes and Dislikes

  
**Likes:** Jewelry, animals, alcohol, eyes  
**Dislikes:** Challenge, Men, the dark, being touched

### Apparel

  
**Equipment:** A small pouch that goes around hip that holds her dagger, a chest strap that holds poison darts  
**Wardrobe:** Leather corset, skinny jeans

### Social Characteristics

  
**Emotional Stability:** Dysthymia, Anxiety   
**Humor:** Death, dark.  
**Reputation:** She is looked down upon, taken advantage of.  
**Status:** Forced prostitute

### School and Work

  
**Degrees:** None  
**Education:** Learning to trust again  
**School:** **None**  
**Study Habits:** None  
**Learning Type:** Visual  
  
**Occupation:** Forced Prostitute  
**Boss:** Pandora  
**Work Schedule:** 24/7  
**Income:** Nothing.

### Interpersonal Connections

  
**Immediate Family:**   She was taken into foster care at the age of 6  
**Close Relatives:** N/A  
**Distant Relatives:** N/A  
**Ancestors:** N/A  
  
**Allies:** Other forced prostitutes   
**Enemies:** Rapists, her boss, herself  
**Followers:** **N/A**  
**Friends:** N/A  
**Heroes:** None as of now  
**Pets:** None  
**Rivals:** Her foster family

### Physical Characteristics

  
**Height:** 5'10”  
**Weight:** 100  
**Nationality/Species:** white, human  
**Skin/Fur Color:** Fair, Pale  
**Hair Color:** Red  
**Hair Length:** Shoulder  
**Eye Color:** Blue and green  
**Tattoos and Piercings:** Small tattoo of a treble clef on the underside of her wrist, a brand on the back of her neck signaling that she's theirs. Helix piercings, lobe piercing, angel wings tattooed on her back.  
**Locomotion:** Plantigrade

### Health and Fitness

  
**Addictions:** Drinking, Smoking

### Sexual Characteristics

  
**Gender:** Female  
**Orientation:** Lesbian  
**Significant Other:** n/a

### Story Information

### Personality

  
**Anima:** Happy, humorous, kind, gentle  
**Persona:** Dark, humorless, scared

### Biography

  
**Infancy:** As an infant, Natiri lived happily with her aunt and uncle, but then they got so poor that they couldn't take care of her anymore. They dropped her off in an alley behind the pound, where rabid dogs wandered. She started to wail, and almost died of starvation and hypothermia, but a car pulled up and found her, taking her into the hospital.  
  
**Childhood:** Natiri was given to the orphanage at the age of 6, where she lived with other children like her. She only had one friend that she could truly trust. She woke up one day to see her leaving the orphanage, a woman holding her hand. She didn't see her friend again after that. About a month later, she was adopted into a foster family that started out being a nice, loving family. As the days grew on, they started to become angrier at her, and eventually locked her in the basement. In the dark. With no food. Of course, when the foster date was up, she went back to the Orphanage.  
  
**Adolescence:** At the age of 13, Natiri was adopted into a forever home, but the people only pretended to be loving, so that they could take her home. Not that it mattered anyways. The manager at the orphanage didn't give a rat's ass about her. They did the same thing, locked her in a basement, and hit her, yelled at her when she cried out. They raped her many times, laughing when tears flooded out her Mismatched eyes. When they made the mistake of unchaining her, she escaped, only to find a car waiting for her. They shoved her in the backseat and drove for about an hour before they shoved her in a cell, connected to other cells. In each of these cells, there was a sad, bruised teenage girl. She was raped again, and again.  
  
**Adulthood:** As the weeks turned into months, and months into years, Natiri started to give up any hope that there would be anyone to save her. It seemed the men never tired from her screams, and pleas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading...  
> If you stole, fuck you too. (Kidding)


End file.
